bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Siegemaster
The Twin-Turret Inflated Tank "Siegemaster" '''is the first boss of Bloons 3, and is also ironically one of the biggest bosses in size. It's the boss of the Apesworth Town zone, in the "Sounds of War" level. General Info The Siegemaster is a giant siege tank-type semi-blimp created by Apopalypse Bloon to destroy some of Super Monkey's strongest fortress. However, when it comes across Apesworth Town and is trying to destroy its City Hall, The Monkey saw it and fought it in order to protect the town. It's a great siege weapon, but since its not built to kill infantries, it actually makes a pretty weak boss. It's driven by a big Bomb Bloon and controlled by several other Bomb Bloons that're in the back room, hidden from sight by the hull. Boss Fight '''NOTE: This screenshot is just meant to show the Siegemaster's size in-game, its weakpoints, and the moving zone of the fight. It's by no means an actual represent of the fight, so ignore The Monkey's weird location, the yellow bloon, and the tank-in-sky thing! (There's supposed to be grassland at the bottom of the screen) Yes, movement is enabled in this fight, and the movement zone is marked in green tint, which pretty much means you can only move vertically anyway. Your default ammo is also Pusher Darts, since they'll be essential for the fight. The Siegemaster has 2 huge cannons (a 60 cm KLK Mod. 34 Short-barreled Mortar and a 75 cm KLK Mod. 49 Long-barreled Mortar... ok just call those a big and a huge cannon). Those cannons shoot quite slowly (average reload time 10 seconds per cannon), but every shell makes you die instantly! (Oh c'mon, it makes no sense if a monkey doesn't die instantly from a siege shell, right?) Oh, and it's obvious those cannons can actually change angle, too! Each turret has 3 HP, but to deal damage to them, you must: *First, shoot a dart into the hole the bloons used to enter and exit the tank (the bottom weakpoint in the screenshot). This will scare the Bomb Bloons inside the tank, and one of them will float upwards from the hole to see what happened. The Bomb Bloon will just float straight upward, and if it hits the short-barreled mortar, it fly to the left a bit to avoid it, then continue floating upwards. *When the time is right, use your Pusher Darts to push that poor floating Bomb Bloon INTO the mouth of one of the two cannons. This will blast the interior of the turret and breaks the cannon, dealing 1 HP damage to it (seems weak, but hey, since this is Bloons 3 logic, it's actually a lot. I said each turret only has 3 HP!). When you've destroyed both turrets, the boss fight is won, and the two turrets will pop/explode/whatever. However, the chassis is still intact, and it quickly flees from the town, swearing to return as a new boss... The next boss of the game is the Iron Blimp "Fieldsweeper". Game Over If you fail this boss fight, the Siegemaster will be shown using its cannons to completely demolish Apesworth Town's city hall, and the town then surrender to the Bloons without conditions. Game Over. Meta07 (talk) 16:16, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Bloons III Bosses Category:Semi-blimps